Family Is Life
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Portal Masters and their Skylanders storm Kaos' castle to find Roller Brawl's brothers and mother and free them.


**robotman25, who owns Blaze and Flare, encouraged me to do this one. Thank you, Amigo! This story's for you! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. Isabel belongs to Lantern Power. Bree belongs to Syriensong83. Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. Drew belongs to Card-Golem. Elliot belongs to Purple27GameLord. Rachel, Crystal, Speedlight, and Amelia belong to me. Also, the names for Roller Brawl's brothers are ones robotman25 and I came up with. This story is also a continuation of the Portal Masters getting their Skyelementals and is the sixth story in sequence.**

* * *

 **Family Is Life**

Master Eon was in his study and deep in thought, unable to shake a feeling that he had been having for a few months now. When Kaos had agreed to free some prisoners that he had had, while he had released some prisoners, the guardian of Skylands felt Kaos hadn't carried out the whole deal. "He must still have Roller Brawl's mother and five brothers," he said. "But Kaos did keep his end of the bargain, so there's nothing I can really do, especially where I have no proof that he does have them."

Unknown to him, Rachel was talking with Kairi and Blaze about the same thing. "I think Kaos wasn't totally truthful with us about releasing prisoners when you battled him, Blaze," she said.

"Knowing that shrimp, he wasn't," the Fire/Undead Portal Master said.

"But we don't have any proof," Kairi pointed out. "Although I wish we did."

"Let's find the others," Rachel suggested. "Maybe we can figure something out."

Crystal, who had been hiding nearby, felt her sister and friends were right about Kaos switching prisoners and headed for her room, putting on some dark clothing and making sure she had her wooden shuriken and plastic shuriken with her before putting her hair back in a braid similar to Stealth Elf's. "Okay, now to head to Kaos' lair," she said to herself.

"I don't think so," came a voice and she turned to find Starcast behind her and giving her a serious look. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm heading to Kaos' lair," she said. "I believe my sister is right about Kaos not turning over the prisoners he was originally going to turn over when Blaze fought him."

Starcast placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "You're not going there," he said. "Unless I go with you."

Knowing that going into enemy territory alone wasn't smart, the seven-year-old girl nodded. "Okay," she said instantly.

Starcast lifted her up and they headed for Kaos' lair, using their ninja training to scout the castle, soon finding the dungeon. "Starcast," Crystal said softly and pointed inside. Before their eyes, they saw some Skylanders that looked similar to Roller Brawl, but were male in appearance. Starcast began looking for a way in to get the prisoners out when Crystal tugged on one of his arms urgently and pointed towards the door, where a few guards were, but these weren't troll guards. They were Kaos clone guards and there were too many for the two of them to take on alone.

"Good eye," the four-armed ninja praised his young student. "Time to slip out and get this Intel back to the others."

Crystal nodded and then looked at the trapped Skylanders. "We'll come back for them, right?" She asked Starcast softly.

He nodded. "We'll come back for them," he said. "After we let the others know what we found and make rescue plans."

The Life Portal Master nodded in agreement and the two quickly got back to the Academy.

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later…_

Rachel raced back to the Academy doors, stopping short when she saw Crystal and Starcast come in. "Crystal! There you are!" She said. "Where were you?"

"At Kaos' lair," the young girl answered.

Rachel's worried look became a stern look as she opened her mouth to scold her little sister for going to the creep's lair on her own when Starcast raised a hand. "I went with her, Rachel," he said, making the older girl stop short. "We gathered some Intel on the real prisoners Kaos was supposed to release, but didn't."

The Tech Portal Master processed that and nodded. "Alright," she said. "Because she was with you and you two were on a stealth mission, I'll let it slide."

"Guess who the real prisoners are?" Crystal said eagerly.

"Who?"

"I think they're Roller Brawl's brothers, because they looked similar to her. I think her mom is there too."

If Rachel had been a Fire Portal Master, she would have spat fire when she heard that. "That little shrimp!" She exclaimed. "Come on, let's find the others. There's a reunion that way overdue and we're going to make sure it happens."

When Blaze heard who the prisoners actually were, he almost spewed fire. Jamie, Drew, and Elliott looked ready to power up and destroy Kaos' lair while Isabel, Kairi, Katie, Bree, and Amelia looked ready to rescue the prisoners and knock Kaos into the middle of next month. The Fire/Undead Portal Master pulled out his swords. "Let's show Kaos what happens when he tries to fool us," he said, turning for the door.

"Hold on, Blaze," Rachel said, stopping him. "I think we all should bring at least one Skylander partner with us."

The others agreed as she turned to Blaze. "I'm only speaking in concern, but it might be best not to let Roller Brawl know what we're doing because if we do, she'll no doubt want to come along and that would leave Flare here without her parents. Kaos would possibly target Roller or Flare."

"You're right," he said and turned to Chop Chop. "Chop Chop, will you accompany me on this mission?"

"You got it, Blaze," the brave skeleton Skylander said.

Wild Storm came up to the Fire/Undead Portal Master. "Tidepool and I will keep Roller Brawl and Flare safe," he said.

"Thank you, Wild Storm," Blaze said gratefully.

Kairi, Katie, Isabel, Elliott, and Amelia selected their Skylander lovers, who primed their weapons, ready for a battle. Thumpback checked to make sure the chain on his anchor was reinforced, Freeze Blade had his ice powers ready, Rattle Shake had his snake gun ready, Echo was more than ready to use her voice, and Doom Stone checked his stone sword and shield. While they did this, Crystal selected Starcast to come with her and Magna Charge came rolling up. "Speedlight is with Bouncer," he said to Rachel.

Nodding, she smiled at her lover as she saw Knightmare come up to stand by Drew with her sword ready, Enigma was ready to go beside Jamie, and Bree had selected Flare Wolf, who nodded as he saw his bazooka was ready to fire. "Okay, guys, let's head out," she said.

"I don't think we should tell Master Eon about this," Elliott said cautiously. "What if we're wrong about the prisoners?"

As the others began agreeing, Kairi spoke up. "But if Kaos has us knocked down, Master Eon should know so that he can help us," she said.

It was hard to argue that and so, after agreeing that the Water Portal Master was right, they left the guardian of Skylands a note and then headed out on their mission.

Landing outside of Kaos' castle, they followed Crystal and Starcast, who led them to where they had originally seen the prisoners and then saw the Kaos clones. "We need to get rid of those clones," Isabel said urgently.

"How do we do that?" Drew asked.

"A distraction," Katie said. "What if one of us gets the clones to come after us and Freeze Blade can freeze the floor to make the clones slip into a cage of sorts and Blaze can use his fire to melt the locks to the cage to keep the clones from getting out?"

"While that's going on, the rest of us can get the prisoners free and look for a way out," Rachel said. "Crystal. Isabel, you two scout ahead with your partners and find the best route and alternate routes for us to go in case we run into trouble."

"You got it," the older Undead Portal Master said as she, Crystal, Rattle Shake, and Starcast headed out.

"Bree, you and Flare Wolf see if you can blow off the dungeon door. Kairi, we may need you to do some healing and have Thumpback, Knightmare, Doom Stone, and Drew get the prisoners out. The rest of us will possibly have to face Kaos."

"And he's going to pull something once he realizes we're here and trying to get the prisoners free," Jamie said.

"Is there a way he won't know?" Katie asked.

"No, he'll know," Magna Charge said. "He has a mental link with his clones. As soon as he sees they're trapped, he'll know it's us."

"Then let's work fast," Rachel said and then snapped her fingers. "Wait! I got an idea."

"What?" Kairi asked.

The Tech Portal Master turned to Amelia and Katie. "What better way to draw the guards away than a bit of modeling?" She asked. "Hopefully, the clones will chase us like lovesick guys and won't notice the ice or the cage until it's too late, especially if we knock them out before Blaze melds the lock to the cage. It might buy us some more time to get the prisoners out before Kaos knows we're here."

Finding some drapes that Kaos had apparently tossed out, the girls quickly made dresses out of them, making sure the drapes-turned-dresses brought out their curves. Amelia had some makeup on her and applied it to Rachel's and Katie's faces before applying it on her own and the girls quickly did each other's hair and fashioned necklaces from some of the trinkets laying around. Manga Charge, Freeze Blade, and Doom Stone froze in place at seeing their girls dressed up like that, their jaws hanging open. "Wow!" Doom Stone said softly.

"Whoa," Magna Charge said in amazement.

Freeze Blade let out a soft wolf-whistle, making Katie giggle. "Well, if these impress our guys," she said.

"It'll make the clones go crazy," Amelia finished.

Rachel smiled. "Okay, everyone ready?" She asked.

They all nodded and the three dressed-up girls began the plan, peeking around the corner to see the clones standing around and they looked at each other before Katie actually looked disgusted, as did Amelia. Rachel also felt disgusted and looked it too. "I'm going to need a romantic night with Magna Charge after this," she said.

"Same here with me and Freeze Blade," Katie said.

"Me and Doom Stone too," said Amelia before she perked up. "Well, let's think of this as practice," she said before adding softly. "Hopefully a short practice."

Nodding, the girls quickly got back into the plan and began giggling, something that caught the clones' attention before the girls walked like they were on the fashion runway, big smiles on their faces before they saw the clones watching them curiously. Rachel decided to up it a notch. "Yoo-hoo!" She sang out in a sweet voice, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Following her lead, Katie turned her head shyly to the side before peeking to see the clones were looking amazed and she giggled, actually finding it funny and winked at them. "Hey, boys," she said in a flirty voice.

Amelia blew the clones a kiss, making sure she emphasized it so that they could hear it before wiggling her fingers in a wave at them, something that made the clones actually go wide-eyed.

"I'm afraid we girls are awfully lost," Amelia now spoke, making her tone wistful and sweet. "Is there someone who can help? I lost my shoe."

"I've lost my purse," Rachel said, looking horrified.

Katie gasped as she felt her ears. "My earrings! I lost my earrings," she said, her voice sounding very sad.

As the girls pretended to look around, the clones saw that the shoe, earrings, and purse were behind the girls and came closer as the girls moved around to find the items before turning around to see the four clones standing behind them, holding out said items. A hulking clone held out Rachel's purse to her, looking at her a bit shyly and she gasped happily. "Why you sweetheart," she said sweetly, accepting her purse from him. "Thank you."

He smiled at her, looking a bit shy while Katie smiled at the black-caped clone that had her earrings. "Oh, thank you!" She said happily. "These earrings mean so much to me. You are such a honey-pie."

As the clone before her smiled, the two twin clones dressed in red kneeled down and politely held Amelia's shoe in their hands for her to slip her foot into it. She gave them a big smile. "My, what gentlemen," she asked as she smiled at the two of them. "And to have two at my feet. I'm so lucky."

"And me to have such a strong guy looking at me with those big eyes," Rachel said. "What a guy."

"And this cape. My, my. What a handsome feature," Katie said.

The four clones were a bit flustered and looking at the girls hopefully, something the three girls saw and smiled, playing it to the maximum effect. "Girls, I think we should reward these cuties," Amelia suggested sweetly.

"You're right, we should," Rachel said.

Katie fluttered her eyelashes, making the caped-clone start to drool. "Follow us, boys," she said sweetly. "You want a big reward for finding our things?"

The clones nodded, looking eager. The Tech Portal Master beckoned the big one with one finger and he instantly began following. "Come on, big fella," she said, her voice becoming sweeter.

"You want that reward, don't you?" The Light Portal Master cooed to the twin clones.

All four clones started following the three girls. Freeze Blade and Blaze watched as their friends drew the clones toward the trap and the Water Skylander swiftly moved to fit skates onto the girls as they stopped and let him do so while the clones were too busy gawking at them. Skating backwards on the ice, the three girls giggled sweetly. "Almost there, big boys," Katie cooed. "Come on."

The beckoning fingers, sweet voices, fluttering eyelashes, and giggles did the trick as the clones stepped onto the ice and the girls grabbed their hands, spinning the clones around and pushing them towards the cage while they were still spinning. All four minions looked dazed with goofy smiles on their faces before the three girls blew some knockout powder at the clones, courtesy of Starcast, who rarely used the powder, but decided it would do to knock out the clones so that Kaos wouldn't be alerted so fast. Blaze then melted the lock to the cage and turned to the girls as they quickly shed their disguises. "Nice work," he said, smirking. "Your guys were practically drooling too."

"Really?" Rachel asked and they looked to see Freeze Blade, Magna Charge, and Doom Stone trying to recover from their girls' performance, although Freeze Blade has mostly snapped out of it in time for the plan to work.

Bree came running up to them. "Flare Wolf and I got the door open," she said. "Drew, Thumpback, and Knightmare got the prisoners out."

Doom Stone snapped out of his shocked state and quickly went to help them, remembering his part to get the prisoners out. Blaze turned to everyone. "These five are Roller's brothers," he said. "But her mother's not here."

"We'll find her," Rachel said before turning to Enigma, gesturing to the rescue team. "Can you teleport our friends and Roller's brothers to the Academy?"

He nodded and Drew turned to them before he disappeared. "We'll take care of them," he said. "Give Kaos one for me."

"We will," Jamie promised as the three Skylanders, Drew, and the rescued prisoners vanished from sight. Blaze now turned to a hallway and pulled out his swords, making them light up.

"Now let's get Kaos," he said.

Elliott offered to scout ahead with Echo and reported the way was clear, which made them hope that Kaos didn't know they were in his lair, but they also knew that it could mean he was waiting for them. "We better power up," Bree said to the other Portal Masters, who agreed and leveled up to their Imaginator powers.

"Should we go Skyelemental?" Isabel asked. "Kaos isn't going to make this easy for us, especially when he only has Roller's mother now as his prisoner."

"I wonder who her mom is," Jamie said.

"Rach, who is Roller's mommy?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know, Crystal," Rachel answered. "Blaze, do you know?"

The Fire/Undead Portal Master shook his head. "She never told me," he said.

"Well, we'll know when we see her," Kairi said and then paused. "Isabel's right. Those of us that can better go all the way up, just in case. If Kaos knows we're here, it's a sure guarantee he'll have a nasty surprise for us the moment we arrive."

The others turned to Rachel, who looked at Blaze, who took a moment to think. "Normally, I would say we better save that power for when we absolutely need it, but the girls are right," he said. "Especially when Kaos realizes he's lost almost all his prisoners."

The Tech Portal Master nodded. "Elliott. Isabel. Kairi. Blaze. Take it all the way up," she said.

The four instantly went to their Skyelemental forms and Rachel did the same before they moved on, finding the throne room, which was being cleaned currently by Glumshanks, who turned and gulped at seeing them. "Um, sir? We have…visitors," he said nervously.

"What?! Glumshanks, I told you no one comes through the door, period! Well, maybe except my own mother, but that's the only exception!" Kaos screamed at him before his voice became confused. "Besides, the door's not open."

Rachel moved out one hand and caught the wooden door in a telekinetic bubble and compressed the bubble to make the wood burst into splinters, a sound that made both Kaos and Glumshanks jump. "Knock, knock," Amelia said in a mocking voice, her hands glowing white to shoot out light rays.

"Forgive us if we invite ourselves in to pound you for tricking us," Isabel growled.

"Tricking you?" Kaos asked, attempting to sound confused.

Blaze aimed his ruby swords at the evil Portal Master. "Where is Roller Brawl's mother?" He asked.

"And you better answer truthfully, because he's not going to ask again," Rachel said warningly. "None of us will."

Kaos looked fearful before he turned to Glumshanks. "Glumshanks, check the dungeons!" He said.

The troll looked very nervous. "The prisoners are gone, milord," he said, his ears drooping and he slowly backed away.

"What? How?!"

"Us," Kairi said.

That was apparently the last straw for Kaos as he sneakily tried to surprise them, but Bree heard him with her telepathy. "Look out!" She warned and not a moment too soon. Rachel quickly encased them all into a telekinetic bubble to stop the surprise attack in its tracks before they all saw Kaos called up all the Doomlanders and made many duplicates of them.

"Well," Isabel said casually, pulling out a sword. "Let's get to work."

The ten Portal Masters pulled out all the stops just as Kaos did and it was a crazy battlefield, possibly one of the more intense battlefields they had been on, especially with it being pretty much endless amounts of all the Doomlanders. They even landed a few hits on Kaos, which momentarily brought down the enemy numbers, but when Kaos recovered, he just duplicated them again, laughing evilly.

It wasn't much longer before Rachel, Isabel, Elliott, Blaze, and Kairi were still standing, but were also getting exhausted while the other five Portal Masters and the Skylanders were down with severe injuries. Kairi was doing her best to heal them all, but with her being exhausted, healing her friends was taking a lot out of her, even though she didn't stop using her healing power on them. Kaos laughed.

"It won't be much longer now before you fall," he said and went up to his throne, pulling on a chain that was attached to it and a female stumbled out. Rachel gasped at seeing who it was.

"Déjà Vu," she said in surprise.

"Yes," Kaos said with a smirk. "Roller's mother is the Skylander who is a master of time and my slave."

Blaze glared at him. "Release her," he said.

The evil Portal Master smiled. "She's mine, Hellfire Portal Master," he said. "You have Roller Brawl, so I have her mother."

Crystal lifted her head up from where she had fallen and saw Déjà Vu being pulled around by Kaos with a chain around her neck and she got angry as it made her think about how some people would be cruel to animals.

And the seven-year-old hated animal abusers and people abusers.

As she stood up, Tuff Luck's blades appeared in her hands suddenly and she acted quickly, using them to cut the chain and knock Kaos back just as a green glow filled the room and the others saw the Life Portal Master's Skyelemental was activating. She now wore Kelly-green clothing with the same color shoulder armor, boots, and gauntlets that appeared on her hands. A Life-symbol headband appeared in her hair and her eyes glowed the same green as the green aura that surrounded her. She then used Stump Smash's acorn attack to grow vines around Déjà Vu to keep her safe and to get her to safety if the battle went wrong. The female Skylander looked at the young girl weakly, but Crystal gave her a reassuring look. "Don't worry," she said, her voice echoing. "We'll take care of him."

As the young girl began helping Kairi with healing their friends, the other Portal Masters with their Skyelementals looked at each other and nodded, seeing their friends getting up, looking a bit worn out, but still had the determination to not let Kaos win. Rachel smiled. "All together," she said, her voice sounding exhausted. "Crystal will be the surprise attack."

They nodded, knowing that she was right. Crystal had regained her energy and Kaos wouldn't be expecting her. The evil Portal Master growled and charged to knock them down, but they dodged and managed to trip him up with their attacks before Crystal came in and knocked Kaos back with a kick that sent him flying back. He quickly corrected his flight and took off. "I'll return!" He declared loudly as he escaped.

Kairi finished healing them all, looking ready to collapse as did the rest of them. "We did it," Jamie said as Crystal motioned the vines to bring Déjà Vu over. Enigma came up and gently took the female Skylander into his arms, holding her bridal style to carry her.

"Gather around me. I'll get us home," he said.

At the Academy, Master Eon went to the medical ward where the eleven Portal Masters were resting, along with Roller's five brothers and her mother. "Well done, my Portal Masters," he said with a smile.

"We can't take all the credit, Master Eon," Elliott said.

"The real hero was Crystal," Rachel said. "She was the one to go and find Roller's family with Starcast and then gained her Skyelemental to help keep Déjà Vu safe during the battle."

They all nodded in agreement and Blaze looked at Crystal with a smile. "We're very proud of you, Crystal," he said.

Just then, Roller Brawl walked in and she stopped short, making Tidepool, who was holding Flare, also pause as she saw why the skater stopped suddenly. "Wheel Up? Skate Shift? Thunder Jump? Quicksilver? Quickstop?" She asked, hopeful.

One sat up. "Roller?" He asked. "Is that…our little sister? The Pink Blur?"

Tears came to Roller Brawl's eyes as the old nickname her brothers had given her years ago reached her ears and she ran forward. "Guys!" She cried out, glomping her five brothers, who caught her and pulled her into the middle, all of them hugging her and holding her as she hugged them all. "You guys…you're really back," she said, tears falling down her face.

"We're here," said another brother.

"They're not the only ones, Roller," Master Eon said with a smile and gestured to another bed to reveal Déjà Vu, who sat up and looked at them all.

"Mom!" Roller's oldest brother exclaimed.

The Undead skater echoed her brother's cry and ran to her mother, hugging her tight. "Mom! Mom, you're here too," she said.

"Roller Brawl," Déjà Vu said to her daughter, hugging her back before seeing her sons. "My sons."

Seeing the others, Roller Brawl introduced them to her mother and five brothers, hugging the Portal Masters and other Skylanders before kissing Blaze on the mouth, asking how they had found her family and when she heard Crystal had found them, she turned to the young girl and smile. "Crystal, I can't thank you enough," she said and pulled out a necklace that was a silver chain with an Emerald pendant wrapped in silver and inside the pendant was a tree. The skater placed the necklace around the young girl's neck. "We vampire Skylanders have necklaces like these on hand and when someone does an act that earns our trust, they are given a necklace like this."

The young girl's eyes widened. "It's really pretty," she said. "Thank you."

She saw the female Skylander smile at her. "This necklace means that not only is a strong formed between us, but also that I have become your guardian too. If anything happens to you, I will feel it and come to your aid at once," Roller Brawl explained.

"That's quite a gift," Skate Shift said.

"A very special gift," Wheel Up said with a nod.

The other three brothers nodded and Blaze also nodded, very proud of the young girl who was his student. Night Shift, who had been on patrol, now came in and stopped short with a gasp as the others turned to him. "Dad!" Quickstop exclaimed happily as the five boys ran over to him. The boxer caught them all in his arms and hugged them close, tears in his eyes.

"My sons," he said, his voice happy. He then saw Déjà Vu on the other bed looking at him. "My love."

"Night Shift," she said in surprise, reaching for him. He was by her side and lifting her up, holding her in a loving hug and she returned the hug, but noticed he was taller than her. "I'm a bit short."

"And your voice changed a little," he said, but a smile was on his face. "But you're still you."

She smiled and the boxer Skylander turned to the Portal Masters, who filled him on the adventure, making him smile happily and proudly. "Master Eon chose the Life Portal Master well," he said, to which the others all agreed before Jamie grew curious.

"But if Roller Brawl's mother wasn't revealed to anyone, how did Kaos know who her mother was?" He asked.

"Déjà Vu wasn't known until the Trap Team was introduced," Rachel explained.

"Yes," Master Eon said. "But I knew of her before and that she and Night Shift were married and had their children. Déjà Vu was working on her time machines when Kaos attacked and she managed to escape, but as a result, she lost some of her memories too, like Night Shift had. Seeing her husband and children again has helped her remember again."

"Kaos must have figured out when he saw Déjà's powers, she was Roller's mother," Isabel said.

"And kidnapped her like he did her sons to keep the family apart," Bree said.

"But he didn't count on us figuring out that he had tricked us when he challenged Blaze to battle," Kairi said.

"Nor did he count on Crystal going to investigate and catch him in his lie," Elliott said.

"And he no doubt didn't count on us to split our attacks to surprise him," Katie said.

"Who knew his brainless Kaos clones would be love-struck at seeing three girls?" Amelia asked.

"Good thing too," Magna Charge said. "It was a successful maneuver."

Tidepool, who had been watching, now smiled and came forward, gently tapping Blaze's shoulder and he turned and smiled, accepting Flare from the sharpshooter. "Thank you," he said, holding his seven-month-old daughter and turning to Roller Brawl, who smiled and then took a deep breath.

"Wheel Up, Skate Shift, Thunder Jump, Quicksilver, Quickstop, and Mom, I've got some news," she said. "I married a Portal Master."

They looked surprised before Thunder Jump spoke up. "The Hellfire Portal Master?" He asked.

"The same one," Blaze said, hiding a flinch at the nickname as he figured they had learned it from Kaos.

"So you're the one Kaos was ranting and raving about," Quicksilver said. "He kept saying our little sister was stupid for falling for the Hellfire Portal Master."

"And we hated hearing him say hurtful things about our little sister," Wheel Up said. "But after constantly hearing from Kaos about you foiling his plans to seduce Roller, to now meet you in person is an honor."

"Wheel Up's right," Skate Shift said. "And we know from what we saw and heard, you're a good person, Blaze."

"Thank you," Blaze said.

"He is a fine Fire/Undead Portal Master," Night Shift said. "He protects Roller Brawl fiercely as we do and treats her in the highest regard."

"Then he's good enough for Roller," Quickstop said with a smile.

"Yes, he is," Déjà Vu said before seeing Flare. "Who is this little girl?" She asked curiously.

"Mom, this is Flare, your granddaughter," Roller Brawl introduced. "Guys, this is your new niece."

A moment passed before the skater heard her brothers cheering happily and Déjà Vu got tears in her eyes as Night Shift came up to her and gently accepted Flare from his daughter, holding her as his wife cooed over her new granddaughter, even accepting her into her arms. "She looks just like you two," she said to her daughter and son-in-law.

The five vampire brothers hugged both their sister and Blaze. "We're uncles!" They cried out in unison, making the others chuckle in amusement.

"This is the best present ever," Thunder Jump said with a smile. "Not only are we reunited with our family, we now have new titles with little Flare."

As the reunited family gathered around, Rachel looked at her little sister with a proud smile. "Crystal, I'm very proud of you," she said.

"Thanks, Rach," said the young girl before looking back at the reunion. "Family is life. Right, sis?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, kiddo."

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
